Fabryka Absolutu/28
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. P. Podczas gdy armie biją się tworząc dzieje świata, gdy granice państw rozwijają się i kurczą jak dżdżownice i cały świat wali się w gruzy, stara pani Blahoušowa w Siedmiu Chałupach skrobie kartofle, a dziadzio Blahouš siedzi na progu i pali liście bukowe, zaś sąsiadka Prouzowa, wsparta o płot, powtarza w zamyśleniu: — Tak — tak. — A tak — przyświadcza po chwili Blahouš. — A bo nie? — wtrąca się do rozmowy Blahoušowa. — Tak już jest — mówi na to Prouzowa. — Nic na to nie poradzisz — twierdzi dziadzio Blahouš. — Prawda — dodaje Blahoušowa i sięga po nowy kartofel. — Podobno Włoch dostał mocne lanie — oświadcza Blahouš. — Niby od kogo? — Widać od Turka. — To już się teraz ta wojna skończy? — Gdzie tam! Teraz zacznie znowu Prusak. — Niby przeciwko nam? — Ponoć przeciwko Francuzowi. — Boże, Boże, to ci będzie znowu drożyzna! — Tak — tak. — Juścić, że tak. — Nic na to nie poradzisz. — Miał ponoć Szwejcar pisać, że już niby ma być koniec. — Ja to samo powiadam. — No tak, ja za świecę zapłaciłam półtora tysiąca. Mówię wam, Blahoušu, że tylko taka śmierdząca świczka do chliwa. — Półtora tysiąca, powiadacie? — A tak. Drożyzna aże piszczy! — Tak, to tak! — Juścić, że tak. — Kto by to był kiedy pomyślał! Półtora tysiąca! — A za dwieście bywała ładna świeca. — No tak, ciotka, ale policz te lata. Przecie i jajko można było dostać za pięćset. — A masło trzy tysiące funt. — I jakie delikatne było masło! — A buty za osiem tysięcy. — Ech, gdzie te czasy dawnej taniości! — A teraz... — Tak — tak. — Żeby to się już raz skończyło! Stary Blahouš wstał, wyprostował się w krzyżu i poszedł na podwórko po źdźbło słomy. — E, nic na to wszystko nie poradzisz! — rzekł i odkręcił główkę fajki, żeby ją przeczyścić słomką. — Bo też już śmierdziała — zauważyła Blahoušowa interesująco. — Śmierdziała — zgodził się Blahouš. — Ale jak nie miała śmierdzieć? Przecie chyba już żadnego prawdziwego tytuniu na świecie nie ma. Ostatnią paczuszkę tytuniu posłał mi syn, niby profesor, w czterdziestym dziewiątym chyba... Nie? — Na Wielkanoc były temu akurat cztery lata. — A tak — rzekł Blahouš. — Człowiek jest już dobrze stary. Nawet bardzo stary. — A ja się pytam, sąsiedzie — zaczęła Prouzowa — na co to wszystko, niby co się dzieje? — Niby, że co się dzieje? — A choćby i ta wojna? — A kto ich tam wie! — zawołał Blahouš i przedmuchiwał fajkę, aż w niej bulgotało. — Nikt tego nie wie, ciotka. Powiadają, że to o wiarę. — O jaką wiarę? — O naszą, czy heretycką, tego nikt nie wie. Że niby ma być tylko jedna wiara. — Przecież u nas była tylko jedna wiara. — Ale gdzie indziej była wiara inna, widzisz ciotka. Ponoć taki przyszedł rozkaz, że ma być tylko jedna wiara. — A od kogo rozkaz? — Tego nikt nie wie. Ponoć były takie maszyny od wiary. Takie długie kotły. — A na co te kotły? — Tego też nikt nie wie. No kotły. I ponoć Pan Bóg objawiał się ludziom, że niby mają wierzyć. Bo widzisz, ciotka, podobno było już bardzo dużo niedowiarstwa. Jest takie prawo, że każdy ma wierzyć. Nic na to nie poradzisz. Gdyby ludzie akuratnie wierzyli, to by się im Pan Bóg nie pokazywał. Więc przez to niby niedowiarstwo Pan Bóg znów się pokazał. — No dobrze, ale od czego powstała ta okrutna wojna? — Nikt nie wie. Powiadają, że zaczął Chińczyk czy też Turek. Mówią, że w tych kotłach wieźli swojego Pana Boga. Że niby bardzo są pobożne ludzie, te Turki i Chińczyki. I chcieli, żebyśmy i my wierzyli tak samo, jak oni. — A dlaczego tak samo? — Ha, tego nikt nie wie. Ja myślę, że i Prusak także zaczął. A Szwedy to samo. — Boże, mój Boże! — westchnęła Prouzowa. — I teraz ta drożyzna! Półtora tysiąca jedna świczka! — A ja myślę — rozwiódł się Blahouš — że tę wojnę zrobiły Żydy, żeby zarobić. Ja wam to mówię. — Żeby choć popadało — zauważyła Blahoušowa. — Kartofle lichota. Jak te orzechy. — A oni sobie — wywodził Blahouš dalej — Pana Boga i tak i siak podpatrywali i szpiegowali, żeby wszystko mieli na kogo zwalić. Takie wymyślunki różne. Chcieli mieć wojnę i żeby nie było na nich. To wszystko oni zmajstrowali. — Co za jedni? — Tego nikt nie wie. Pewno się tak zgadali wszyscy, wszyscy, z papieżem i z Żydami. To byli ci... ci... Kalburaci! — krzyknął dziadzio Blahouš wzburzony. — Już ja bym im w oczy powiedział co i jak! Czy kto potrzebował jakiego nowego Pana Boga? Nam tu na wsi dobrze i z tym dawnym. Starczyło nam akurat. I dobry był, taki poczciwy i porządny. I nikomu się nie pokazywał i mieliśmy przynajmniej spokój. — A wy, Prouzowa, po czemu sprzedajecie jajka? — Teraz? Po dwa tysiączki. — W Trutnowie podobno już po trzy... — A ja wam mówię, że to przyjść musiało — srożył się stary Blahouš. Ludzie już byli bardzo źli dla siebie. Choćby i wasz nieboszczyk, ciotka, Panie świeć nad jego duszą, nic tylko te duchy i ten spirytyzm. A ja mu razu jednego tak sobie z żartów powiadam ty, mówię, Prouza, przywołaj nazad tego ducha co mi się wymknął! A on się rozeźlił, że już do samej śmierci do mnie nie przemówił. Taki to i sąsiad, ciotka. A znowu Antek Wilczek w nic nie wierzył, tylko w te swoje foksfaty''foksfaty'' — zniekształcone: fosfaty, tu: nawozy sztuczne. edytorski niby do gnojenia, a kto w nie nie wierzył, to on mu ciągle dokuczał i dokuczał jak wariat jaki. A mój syn, niby ten profesor, powiada, że wszędzie to samo. Jak sobie ktoś coś ubrda, to zaraz chce, żeby wszyscy w to wierzyli. I nie da ci spokoju i nie da. I teraz macie. To z tego. — Tak — tak — zgadzała się Prouzowa. — Nic na to nie poradzisz. — Oj, to prawda — westchnęła matka Blahoušowa. — Tak już jest na tym świecie — dodała Prouzowa. — A wy kobity to nic, tylko byście cały Boży dzień gdakały i gdakały — rzekł na ostatek dziadzio Blahouš gderliwie i ruszył pomalutku ku furtce... ...podczas gdy armie biły się, tworząc dzieje świata i gdy „rodziło się nowe lepsze jutro”, jak zapewniali myśliciele wszystkich obozów. ----